fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet Peter Pan (My version)
After Dimitri and Belle left for the party, a boy watched them leaving for the party. He spied on Marie, Oliver, Toulouse, and Berlioz, sleeping outside. When the ball of light comes into the stranger's face, he is revealed to be a 13-year-old boy with red hair, brown eyes, and elf-like ears, wearing a green shirt, olive tights, brown belt with the dagger and its hostler, a green cap with a red feather, and tan shoes. His name was Peter Pan, Wendy's boyfriend and hero, and he came for his shadow. The ball of light happened to be a pixie with blonde hair tied in a bun and blue eyes, wearing a short light green dress, a matching ribbon in her hair, and matching shoes with little cotton balls on them. Her name was Tinkerbell. Soon Peter crept to the nursery window with Tinkerbell behind him. He saw that Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet are well into their sleep, and he opens the window. The first place he came to was Marie's bed. Tinkerbell flew ahead of him. "Over there, Tink!" Peter whispered. "In it's den! Is it there?" Tinkerbell shook her head. Peter frowned. "Must be around here somewhere." Peter looked inside the toy box and dug for his shadow with little success. Suddenly, Tinkerbell played the music box. "Tink!" he hissed. Tinkerbell immediately closed the music box with an innocent look on her face. "Stop playing! Help me find my shadow!" Tinkerbell rolled her eyes, and she wandered off only to find a mirror. Being a curious pixie, she stopped and admired her reflection. "Who's the pretty pixie?" she asks herself. She was interrupted by a rumbling noise. She found that it came from a drawer, and she alerted Peter to come over. "What is it?" Peter asked. "Look inside!" Tinkerbell said, excitedly. As Peter opened the drawer, Tinkerbell flew in to get the shadow. But Peter's shadow flies out, and Peter wastes no time to chase it down. He closed the drawer, unaware that he had trapped Tinkerbell inside. Peter tried to grab his shadow, but it had a mind of its own. It flew out of the boy's reach, and Peter pursued it. Finally, he grabbed the shadow. They tumbled over just about everything, but Peter came out as the champion. The noise of the scuffle was so loud that Wendy woke up. She found Peter on the floor, using soap as an attempt to glue his shadow back on. "Peter Pan!" she cried, startling the boy. She got out of her bed to meet him. "Peter, I knew you come back. Your shadow is in good condition, in case you're wondering." As Wendy talked, Tinkerbell peeked out of the drawer's keyhole. She saw Peter with the soap and laughed. "You can't use soap to glue the shadow back on. It needs sewing." She turned on the light of the bedroom. "I think I made perfectly sure that it wouldn't get away." She sees Peter floating above her bed. "Go ahead. Make yourself comfortable." Wendy said, as she kissed Peter on the cheek, causing him to blush. Tinkerbell became red with jealousy. "Well, get on with it, girl." Peter said. "My name is Wendy. Wendy Moira Angela Darling." she said as she starts to sew with the needle and thread. "Wendy's good enough." Peter said with a smile. "Oh. But how did Marie get your shadow, Peter?" Wendy asked while sewing the shadow. "Jumped at me, the other night at the window." Peter said, while Tinkerbell got the pin up, and tries to open the drawer. "What were you doing there?" Wendy asked. "I came to listen to the stories." Peter answered, as Tinkerbell slipped and smashed against the wood. "My stories? But they're all about you." she said. "Of course. That's why I like them." he said while playing a tune on his flute. "I tell them to the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys." "Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys? Oh, I remember. They're your men." Wendy said, as she finished sewing the shadow to his feet. "Uh-huh." Peter hopped off and saw that his shadow was back on him now. "I'm so glad you came back tonight," Wendy smiled. "I have to stay with you like always." "Why?" Peter asked. "Because my father wouldn't allow me to marry you." Wendy answered. "He did what?" Peter said while quickly turning around in shock. "That's because he doesn't love me or my brothers anymore." Wendy said in sadness. "But that means...no more stories." Peter said. Wendy started to cry on her handkerchief and sobbed into it. "No! I won't have it!" Peter said, as he took Wendy's hand and floated up. "Come on!" "B-b-but where are we going?" Wendy asked. In the drawer, Tinkerbell got the scissors. As then, she listened and heard what Peter answered. "To Neverland!" Tinkerbell was shocked. "What?!" She flew and peeks out of the keyhole. "Neverland?" Wendy said, dreamingly. "You'll never grow up there." Peter said, as Tinkerbell left the scissors, stabbed them, and tried to pull to open the drawer. "Oh, Peter, it would be so wonderful." She then stopped from the window and said, "But wait! What would mother say?" Peter was confused and then asked, "Mother? What's a mother?" "Why, Peter, a mother means someone..." While then, Tinkerbell pulled and yanked hard to open. "Who loves and cares for you and tells you stories-" Wendy said, as Peter says. Peter then smiled and hopped, saying, "Good! You can be our mother." He grabbed her hand. "Come on!" He flew out, and Wendy stopped and said, while getting out of her pajamas and into her sky-blue nightgown and black bedroom ballet slippers. "Now, just a minute there, I... let me see now, I have to pack. Oh, and I must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I have to-" She stopped and smiled, "Oh, Neverland." As Tinkerbell was still pulling, and tried harder. "Oh, I-I'm so happy, I-I think I'll give you a-a kiss." Upon hearing that, Tinkerbell was so shocked to hear what she said. "What?!" She pulled very hard as she opened the drawer. Peter was confused. "So, what's a-a kiss?" he asked. She blushed and said, "Oh, well, I'll show you." Wendy and Peter moved themselves closer and touched their lips. When Tinkerbell tried to stop her, Peter saw Tinkerbell and bounced on Piglet's bed, catching Tinkerbell with his hat so he jumped off the bed. Piglet woke up, as he looked, he saw him. "Skippy! Skippy, wake up! He's here!" Fievel said as he got off his bed. Skippy was awake and very tired. "Huh?" When he puts on his glasses, he was shocked that Sora was here. "Jiminy!" "Oooh, what in the world was that?" Wendy asked. Peter came back with Tinkerbell in his hat. "Tinkerbell. Don't know what got into her." As Piglet got out of his footy pajamas while Skippy got out of his nightshirt and into his blue shirt and yellowish-green hat with a red feather, the little pig said, "Hello, Peter Pan. I'm Piglet Darling." "My name is Skippy Darling. How do you do?" the bunny asked. Piglet then looked at the pixie as Peter replied, "Hello." "Ooh, look! A firefly!" Piglet said in awe of seeing Tinkerbell. "A pixie?" Wendy asked in awe. "Amazing." Skippy removed his glasses in awe. In Peter's hat, Tinkerbell frowned and growled as he heard her and knew what she was saying. "What's the pixie doing?" Piglet asked. "Talking." he said. "What did she say?" Wendy asked. "She says that I think you're beautiful." Peter joked, making Wendy laugh, while Tinkerbell flew out of his hat. "Why thank you." Wendy blushed. "You are very welcome." Peter replied, kissing Wendy's hand. Tinkerbell flew and sat on the block, grinding her teeth. "Well, come on, Wendy. Let's go!" said Peter, as he put his hat back on. Piglet held Wendy's hand and asked, "Where are we going?" "To Neverland!" Wendy answered. "Neverland?" Piglet asked. "Peter's taking us." Wendy told her brothers. As Peter hopped in front of them, he said, "Us?" Then he frowned in confusion. "Of course, I-I couldn't go without Skippy and Piglet." Wendy said. "Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers." Skippy said, as he imaged a sword. "Yes, and fight pirates too." Piglet said, throwing his fist around, and dropped down. Peter chuckled and said, "Well, okay." He turned around back, quickly and said, "But you've got to take orders." Skippy saluted, "Aye, aye sir." "Me too." Piglet said, saluting too. "But, Peter, how do we get to Neverland?" Wendy asked. "Fly, of course." Peter told her. "Fly?" Wendy asked in confusion. "It's easy. All you have to do is to, is to... is to..." He thinks and wasn't very sure. "Huh! That's funny." He flies up and sat on the chair. "What's the matter? Don't you know?" Wendy asked. "Oh, well yes, it's just that I never thought about it before." Then it hit him. He hopped off the chair and said, "Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought." Wendy and Skippy knew and both said, "Any happy little thought?" "Uh-huh." Peter nodded. "Like toys at Christmas?" Wendy asked with a smile. "Sleigh bells? Snow?" Skippy asked. "Yup. Watch me now. Here I go!" He flies up and goes around in circles above them. "It's easier than pie." "He can fly!" Wendy said in awe. "He can fly!" Skippy said in awe too. "He flew!" Piglet said. Peter spinned around and landed on the bed pole saying, "Now, you try." Wendy took his hand as he helped her up on the toy box and said, "I'll think of a mermaid lagoon..." She sighed and said, "Underneath a magical moon." Skippy was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave." Piglet too was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm gonna be a weasel guard." "Now, everybody try." Peter floats up and held Wendy's hand while Wendy held Skippy's hand and Piglet's hoof as they hold hands together. "One, two, three." he lifted them, as they fly, the three of them shouts, "We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!" But then, they dropped down on the bed. Peter saw that and was confused. Tinkerbell laughed at this funny entertainment. "Oh boy! That is funny!" She kept on laughing as the block moved as she fell back. Peter frowned and said, "Hey, this won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust," Then he thought of something. "Oh! And something I forgot." Tinkerbell dusted herself after she fell back. "Dust." Tinkerbell heard that. "Dust?" Wendy and Skippy asked in confusion. "Dust?" Piglet asked. Tinkerbell tried to fly away, but Peter grabbed her by the wings and said, "That's right, just a little bit of pixie dust." He patted Tinkerbell, letting the pixie dust, as Wendy smiled. Piglet covered his head, and Skippy looked at it in awe. As Peter was finished, he said, "Now, think of the happiest things," Piglet thought as he was rising from the bed. "It's the same as having wings." "Let's all try it, just once more." Wendy said, as she used her skirt dress as wings, flying upward. "Look! We're rising off the floor!" Skippy said, as he flew off the floor. "Jiminy!" Piglet said, flapping his arms. Wendy saved him and flew back, "Oh my! We can fly!" "You can fly!" Peter shouted. "We can fly!" Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet cheered, as they flew around the chandelier. Peter then stood by the window and said, "Come on, everybody! Here we go!" Marie, Oliver, Toulouse, and Berlioz then heard someone as they looked up and saw Peter flying out and shouts, "Off to Neverland!" Marie, Oliver, Toulouse, and Berlioz gasped and couldn't believe their eyes. Wendy flew out the nursery window, and Skippy flew out too with his umbrella. Chorus: Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought Marie, Oliver, Toulouse, and Berlioz saw them, and Toulouse covered Marie's eyes with his paw, as he lifted one paw to let the white kitten see and gasped in shock. Piglet flew out with his stuffed toy penguin. Tinkerbell stood by the window and frowned. Think of Christmas, think of snow Think of sleigh-bells off you go! Like reindeer in the sky Berlioz meowed, as Peter and Wendy dived down each, but Skippy was stopped by the umbrella as it was open. You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Piglet dived down and lost his stuffed toy penguin, but he dived to get it. Think of the happiest things it's the same as having wings Take the path that moonbeams make Peter turned as Wendy followed him. Skippy used the umbrella and followed them as well. If the moon is still awake Piglet couldn't, but he made it and followed them as well. You'll see him wink his eye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! They flew over the house, as Oliver shouted, "Hey! What about us? We want to fly!" Piglet then heard him. Up you go with a heigh and go to the stars beyond the blue Marie meowed, and Berlioz jumped up and down as he, his big brother and sister, and her boyfriend wanted to go. There's a Neverland waiting for you where all your happy dreams come true Piglet then grabbed Tinkerbell and shook her, letting the pixie dust at Marie, Oliver, Toulouse, and Berlioz and right on them, as they floated upward. Every dream that you dream will come true Piglet then called out, "Come on, Marie, Oliver, Toulouse, Berlioz!" He now flew with the others. "No thanks, Piglet. We'll just hang around." Berlioz chuckled to himself as he, his big brother and sister, and her boyfriend waved goodbye. When there's a smile in your heart there's no better time to start Peter then flew over and rode on two swans, playing his flute. Think of all the joy you'll find when you leave the world behind Wendy looked at her reflection, but Tinkerbell messed it up. and bid your cares goodbye Tinkerbell crossed her arms, only then she almost got eaten by a piranha and escaped. You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Later then, they flew up and landed on the clock tower on the hand, as the others landed with him. Peter pointed at the star and said, "There it is, Wendy! Second star to the right and straight on till morning." He hold out his hand as Wendy took it, as they all fly up to the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart there's no better time to start think of all the joy you'll find when you leave the world behind and bid your cares goodbye Peter, Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet flew above the clouds, and headed straight to Neverland. You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! And so, they flew straight towards the star, and everything charges when they go. As then, they have made it through for Neverland. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan parodies